The present invention is directed to an electrically pumped gas laser that is suitable for high input power. Such a gas laser is disclosed by German Published Application 37 29 053 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,738). When such a prior art laser is used in high power ranges, prior art vacuum bushings are no longer adequate, given the required dimensions, in order to remain vacuum-tight over a long time period and in order to retain adequate electric strength. As a result, the laser is damaged or destroyed as a consequence of the heating of the leads and the local expansion in the region of the bushing connected therewith.